Briser jusqu'à l'âme
by Madeto
Summary: Hermione avait beaucoup vécu pendant la guerre, elle avait aussi beaucoup perdue. Mais, elle n'aurait jamais du revivre une autre perte, une perte qui va la briser... Ce sera quelqu'un d'innusité qui va l'aider à surmonter cette douleur. Une personne qu'il y a quelque années, n'aurait jamais esquisser un geste envers Hermione.
1. Prologue

Épilogue

Elle était sur un muret au côté d'un homme qu'elle aimait. Hermione l'avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt. Luka fessait partit d'une famille illustre d'Amérique, elle l'avait rencontré a l'Université de Salem. À ce moment-là, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme lui pourrait faire partit de sa vie.

Ils étaient tous deux à la campagne non-loin d'une maison qu'ils avaient acheté quelques années plus tôt, dans un village moldue. Harry, Ron et tout le reste du groupe se retrouvaient dans la maison à parler de tout et de rien. Hermione et Luka avait alors décidé de s'éloigner du groupe. C'était une magnifique journée d'été, Hermione s'était installée sur le muret face à la rue et Luka se retrouver devant elle…

Tout c'était passé au ralenti, non loin d'elle avait vu une voiture faire une embarder et se diriger vers eux. À ce moment, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si tout ce qui l'entourer avait perdu leur couleur. Elle avait glissé violemment sur eux. Luka s'était fait écraser, tout comme le bas du corps d'Hermione. C'était entre ses bras qu'il était mort, elle avait hurlé tellement fort qu'elle avait chamboulé Harry lorsqu'il était sorti précipitamment de la maison, suivi de ces amis. C'était un cri de douleur pure, une douleur qui vous transpercez jusqu'à l'âme, elle souffrait. Les médicomages étaient arrivés beaucoup trop tard pour le sauver. Le conducteur de la voiture était mort sur le coup, Luka lui avait souffert pendant quelques minutes, mais qui avait semblé à Hermione des heures. Pour son cas, Hermione était morte en même temps que lui en même temps que son âme sœur. Malgré la douleur, qui devrait être immense, car une voiture de plusieurs tonnes de métal écraser ses jambes. Les équipes médicales avaient réussis à la calmer suite à plusieurs sorts, mais elle ne sentait déjà plus rien, elle était morte…


	2. Chapter 1: Sceller son mutisme

**Bonjour à vous,**

**J'écris cette histoire, qui me trotte dans la tête il y a un bon moment, pour me vider la tête et de mettre des mots sur les images qui passent dans ma tête. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésiter pas pour donner votre avis. :)**

Chapitre 1: Sceller son mutisme

Deux grands yeux noisette s'ouvrirent en un brusque mouvement. Elle papillonna quelque fois des yeux, pour chasser cette sensation de flou qui lui entravait la vue. Puis, elle examina les lieux.

Du blanc et toujours du blanc, tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait aucune couleur. Les murs étaient d'une pureté aveuglante et tout ce qui l'entourait abhorrer cette couleur sans vie. Son corps ressemblait énormément à cette pièce : vide. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, atrocement pale. Sa peau et ses joues étaient livides, et son front était tiré, caché sous quelques boucles décoiffées, on distinguait l'endroit où il y a quelque jours, les émotions défilées…

Elle ressentait une légère douleur sur son avant-bras, elle pencha imperceptiblement la tête et elle remarqua qu'il y avait une intraveineuse plantée sous sa peau et personne à ses côtés. Plusieurs émotions l'attaquèrent le vide, le manque, la tristesse, le désespoir. Elle était brisée et si seule. Seule. Hermione s'était réveillée seule dans une chambre d'hôpital.

C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit imperceptiblement, qu'un jeune homme roux suivi d'un à la chevelure en bataille firent leur entrée. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement fatigués et n'avaient pas vraiment l'air, eux aussi, là psychologiquement.

- On est désolé Hermione… Sincèrement, Harry avait murmuré ces mots, mais ils avaient sonnés tellement fort, beaucoup trop fort pour Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas répondue, à quoi bon? Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. On lui avait enlevé sa moitié, elle l'avait perdu entre ses bras et elle n'avait rien pu faire, rien. Il n'y avait rien n'a rajouté à ce qu'avait dit Harry. À son for intérieur, elle voulait le gifler, le griffer, lui faire tout simplement mal, car il avait osé répéter les mots qu'Hermione essayés, sans succès, d'effacer.

Ron, qui ressentait la tempête intérieur que ressentait son amie, lui prit les mains. Elle ressentit enfin un peu de chaleur. Ses mains étaient froides et asséchées et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne lâcha pas sa main, enfaite, elle l'avait serré tellement fort qu'elle ne ressentait plus le sang passait dans ces propres mains. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur ces mains qui l'a soutenné, puis elle pleura en silence.

.

Il marchait prudemment sur le carrelage froid, longeant le mur à sa droite. Quelques médicomages discutaient dans une salle entrouverte, et ils les dépassaient sans se soucier de leurs conversations. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Il avait commencé ce jour avec des cris de douleur pure. L'air était devenu, soudainement, lourd. Il avait tout de suite compris, que cette jeune femme souffrait d'une douleur plus grande que celle ressentit lors d'un accident physique, elle souffrait du cœur... Les cris de cette jeune femme, lui avait glacé le sang et en y pensant, seulement, il en avait des frissons. Enfaite, il lui avait seulement rappellé des mauvais souvenirs. C'est que quelque instant plus tard, qui lui avait semblé des heures, que la jeune femme avait arrêté d'hurler de douleur, mais ce silence soudain l'avait comme brulé, c'était un silence qui sous entendez un mal intérieur indéfini.


	3. Chapter 2 : Froide est la douleur de cro

Chapitre 2 : Froide est la douleur de croire que la chaleur ne reviendra jamais.

_M. Malfoy,_

_Veuillez-vous présenter le plus tôt à mon bureau._

_Ne tarder surtout pas!_

_Whiteway_

Il avait reçu cette lettre, alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait plus une seule minute à lui seul, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix de devenir médicomage. Il avait choisi cette route plutôt qu'une autre, pour s'éloigner de l'image de la guerre, mais de garder une part de lui, non loin de celle-ci. En fait, il aimait bien son job, il était constamment entouré de belles femmes qui parfois passer la nuit avec lui, mais aussi, c'est pour lui une façon de se racheter de la guerre. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées, dans ce temps, aujourd'hui il pouvait les sauver, d'une certaine façon.

Sans tarder, il transplana devant l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, il y avait encore du mouvement, malgré l'heure tardive. Il s'introduit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice quelques étages plus hauts. Il cogna à la porte en chêne massif et entendit une faible voix, lui dire d'entrer. Il pénétra dans le bureau, celui-ci avait de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient une vue d'ensemble sur la ville anglaise. Une femme d'un certain âge était assise devant son bureau. En dépit de l'heure qu'il était la vieille femme n'avait l'air aucunement exténuée. D'un geste noble, elle lui intima de s'assoir sur le fauteuil en cuir qui se retrouvait non-loin de son bureau.

Vous faites constamment du bon travail et vous êtes toujours la meilleure personne pour s'occuper des cas les plus difficiles. Et nous avons réellement besoins de vous, aujourd'hui…

_Flashback_

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps. Elle se savonna et en se rinçant, elle passa les doigts sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre, celle qui restera pour toujours sur elle, comme un signe de défaite. C'est alors qu'elle commença à pleurer. Elle en avait marre, elle pensait que la fin de la guerre, deux ans auparavant, serait signe de début de tranquillité, mais il semble que si nous souffrons un jour, nous souffrons toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle avait mal, son corps entier brûlait, elle souffrait. Elle était amoureuse, folle de lui. Elle aurait tué pour lui, mais c'est lui qui avait été tué sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il était mort devant elle et elle se rappelait toujours cet instant à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle ferma complètement l'eau froide et laissa l'eau, maintenant brulante, coulait sur son corps devenu frêle. L'eau était devenue tellement chaude qu'il laissait des trainer rouges sur son corps…

Une infirmière l'avait trouvée quelque minute plus tard, elle était couchée en boule dans la douche, l'eau coulant toujours à flot. Mais avec, des brulures aux deuxièmes degrés sur son dos.

_Fin du flashback_

La jeune femme… la jeune femme était Granger, son ennemi, la fille qui avait surmonté tout, était celle qui aujourd'hui avait besoins de son aide. C'était elle, la jeune femme, qui avait criée à son briser la voix. Malgré son passé, la directrice, lui avait demandé qu'il s'occupe de ce patient, qu'il avait martyrisé toute sa jeunesse. Ce qui démontrer une très grande confiance.

Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences, les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche. Il avait répondu avec l'affirmation et il était sorti du bureau, mais avant de rentrer chez lui, il voulait voir cette jeune femme qui était disparu de ces pensées, depuis des lustres, mais qui maintenant revenait au galop.

En rentrant dans la chambre, il sentit le froid s'insinuer en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle dormait, donc il pouvait examiner sa chambre aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Au coin de sa table de chevet, se retrouvait un mot. Il le prit dans ces mains qui reconnut l'écriture fluide du balafré.

_Une __maladie__, un __deuil__, on en parle... mais un __chagrin__ d'__amour__ scelle les mots au bord des lèvres comme si une incompréhensible pudeur devait les retenir nous empêchant de les communiquer aux autres._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Chez moi, le secret est enfermé dans une maison aux solides cadenas dont la clé est perdue et la porte scellée.**

**Réponses aux _reviews_:**

Guest: Je ne voulais pas dire qu'Hermione était paralysée des jambes, mais je compte ajouter quelques explications pour ne pas que d'autres personnes ne se trompent. Sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir reçu ce _review _et je suis content que tu as apprécié cette histoire !

mo. moi. simplement moi : Je vais prendre note de ton conseil et merci de me l'avoir dit :) et meme s'il semble que cette fiction ait en format normal, je compte la rendre différente des autres.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, mis à part l'histoire!

..

Ce matin, il s'était directement dirigé vers sa patiente, sa seule et unique patiente, parce que Mme la directrice avait jugé qu'il faudrait qu'il se jette corps et âme dans le travail. Tout cela, car sa patiente était une héroïne de guerre... Il se dirigeait vers la secrétaire de l'hôpital et il lui avait demandé le dossier de Granger. En le feuillenant, il vit qu'elle s'était brisée les deux jambes, mais grâce à plusieurs sorts et à des médicomages acharnaient elle avait pu retrouver toute ses facultés. Elle avait aussi une longue cicatrice partant du haut de sa jambe droite, qui traversait son ventre et qui s'arrêtait finalement au niveau de ses côtes. D'après les notes de l'infirmière, elle s'était battue à coup de dents et de griffes pour qu'on ne lui enlevait pas cette cicatrice. Et c'est en tournant la page qu'il vit que les tests sanguins n'avait pas été fait, surement à cause qu'elle était beaucoup trop faible.

Dire qu'un cyclone était passé dans la pièce n'aurait en aucun cas paru exagéré. La pièce était sans dessus-dessous. Les portes de l'armoire pendaient tristement sur leurs gonds, les tiroirs gisaient à terre au milieu de différents types de tissus. La table de chevet était renversée, la commode avait quelque chose de bancal, les draps du lit étaient devenus lambeaux de tissus, les plumes des oreillers recouvraient le sol. Un vent frais entrait par bourrasques par la fenêtre brisée.

Dans cette immense pagaille, seule avait survécu une forme humaine qui devait être secoué par de nombreux sanglots, vu l'intensité avec laquelle elle tremblait.

Il s'approcha d'elle et au moment où il allait la toucher, il s'était fait brusquement poussé. Drago tiqua, peu habitué à ce genre de remballe, et chercha la jeune fille des yeux. Accroupie près des vestiges de l'armoire, elle avait l'air de retenir ces pleurs. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il sortit de la chambre à la recherché d'une infirmière pour la calmer, la mettre au lit et surtout à mettre en ordre ce qui rester de la chambre.

En parcourant les couloirs, il avait croisé Weasmoche et le Balafré.

-Alors c'est _toi _qui dois prendre soins d'Hermione, lâcha Ron à voix basse.

-Ça alors! s'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire moqueur, ce ne serait pas les fidèles amis de cette chère Granger?

Sans prendre en compte ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, Ron insista:

-Va-t-elle bien? Pourquoi l'infirmière n'a pas voulu nous faire entrer dans la chambre?

-Elle va bien...

Il marqua un silence, et les deux jeunes homes l'observaient froncer les sourcils, comme si elle hésitait à continuer. Finalement, elle sourit à moitié.

- Mais on peut dire que sa chambre ne l'est pas autant et je compte bien lui donner un facture pour qu'elle paye tout ce qu'elle a brisée. Je me demande encore comment elle a fait pour briser la fenêtre, dit-il en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Harry qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début s'écria scandaliser:

-Elle a brisé une fenêtre? Ne devrait-elle pas être protéger par un sort pour ne pas qu'il y ait des accidents comme celui-ci? Elle...

Ne le laissant pas finir, il répondit aussitôt:

-Vôtre chère Granger va bien, et nous n'avions pas pris autant de mesure par rapport à son cas, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ces symptômes. Et puisque vous le proposer _Potter_ nous prendront en note votre souhait.

-Comme peux-tu être aussi froid, aussi distant alors que tu es un médicomage, murmura Ron.

-J'ai aidé les médicomages à St Mangouste juste après la guerre. Certains mangemorts étaient encore en cavales et essayaient de tuer un maximum de gens. Comme s'ils savaient que leurs heures étaient comptés, et qu'ils voulaient faire le maximum de dégâts avant de se faire arrêt médicomages étaient débordés et puisque je ne pouvais pas aller sur le terrain je me suis rabaisser à abréger les souffrances de certaines personnes. J'avoue qu'au tout début je n'envisageais pas de devenir médicomage... Mais, puisque j'étais le meilleur, j'ai continué sur cette voie. Bon, je devrais délaisser vôtre charmante compagnie, par une qui ressemble beaucoup plus à une jeune femme.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il tourna les talons et se dirigeât vers le bureau de sa patronne.

.

Drago se retrouvait maintenant dans le somptueux bureau de son employeuse, debout au milieu de la pièce. Si un jour Drago s'était douté qu'une femme se retrouvait au-dessus de lui dans l'échelle hiérarchique, il en aurait ri à en perdre la voix. Mais le temps avait changé, et il respectait cette vieille femme qui se retrouvait maintenant devant lui.

-Je ne peux pas l'avoir comme patiente, c'est Granger!, cria Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. Je savais très bien que cette patiente sera un défi pour toi, mais il n'y a pas assez de médicomage aussi doué que toi. Cette jeune femme a besoin de toi! Je t'ais donné une chance Drago, une chance de racheter ton passé! Ne la perds pas, parce que se sera la seule et unique chance que je te donnerais! Maintenant sort, je ne veux plus te voir ici à moins que tu ais de nouvelle information sur ta patiente, pour le moment occupe-toi d'elle!

Drago sortit du bureau et claqua la porte qui fit un bruit assourdissant dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il s'était dirigé vers l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de Granger et lui avait dit ou plutôt craché si elle avait fait les analyses de sang comme il lui avait ordonné. Elle lui remit, tremblante, la feuille, puis elle avait précipitamment envoler dans l'une des salles de l'édifice.

En parcourant la feuille, il avait soudainement blêmis, il n'aimait pas les résultats qu'il voyait devant lui. Il devait à tout prix retrouver le reste du trio d'or.

Il les avait trouvés une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Weasmoche somnolait et le Balafré était penché devant une tasse de thé et sous ses yeux on pouvait voir d'énorme cernes. Et quand il vit Malfoy devant lui, il s'était soudainement relever et qui du même coup avait réveillé Ron.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?

Ron avait l'air de paniqué et avant que celui-ci se rue dans la chambre de Granger, Il avait déclaré d'une voix ferme:

-Granger était enceinte lors de l'accident... Elle l'a perdu sûremment à cause du choc. Il faudra lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais tout dépendant de la façon dont elle va réagir, je vais donc vous demandez de la soutenir du miens que vous le pouvez.

.

M'man, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appris à aimer pour mieux oublier? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais appris à m'en protéger? Comment fait-on lorsque la douleur te rends tellement ma que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de ne jamais revoir ces yeux... C'est ces mots qu'Hermione se répétait sans cesse, elle en voulait à sa mère d'être partie trop tôt, trop vite. Elle venait de savoir qu'elle a perdu un enfant,perdu la seule chose qui pouvait la Liée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et comme à son habitude, elle n'avait rien dit et elle fessait de son mieux pour retenir ces larmes.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago avait sincèrement cru qu'une de ces patientes étaient devenues folles. Lorsqu'il lui annonçait la nouvelle, ces yeux n'avaient toujours pas changé, ils étaient tristement vides. Il doutait même qu'elle est entendue ce qui lui avait dit.


End file.
